Sightseeing
by BakaNekoItaly
Summary: Oneshot- Italy came over to visit America to see some sights. He happened to spot America texting on his phone and ran up to him. The blonde smiled at his friend when Italy told him that he came to sightsee. Together, they had the most crack day ever.


America was walking around with a hamburger. He was texting on his cell phone when a certain Italian ran over.

"America!" America looked up at Italy as he shouted his name.

"Dude! Italy long time no see," he said as he gave the Italian a big smile.

"I came to do some sigtseeing!"

"Then you came to the right place!"

"Okay," Italy said.

"I have a lot of sights that will blow your mind," America said as he took a bite of his hamburger.

"Then let's go," Italy said with a smile.

"Okay!" America said with a full mouth. He grabbed Italy's hand and ran. Italy, of course, was following.

"Lady Liberty is right there," he said as he stopped at a fence and pointed at her. Italy stared at her in amazement.

"Wow, she's huge!"

"Mm-hm! Sadly, we can't get close to her..."

"How come?" Italy asked as he looked at the usually cheerful American. America frowned.

"Stupid people were trying to draw on her... If they don't like America then they shouldn't come here..."

"Oh..."

"But who can dislike coming here...?" America asked, looking at Italy with tears in his eyes, "I mean, dude, I have McDonalds!"

"I know!"

"Speaking of McDonald's, you want to eat?" he asked, cheering up in a sparkly instant.

"Sure!" Italy cheered, not even noticing America's rapid mood change.

"I will pay for your meal," America said as he ran off, with Italy following once again.

"We're going to McDonalds, we're going to McDonalds!" America sang as he threw his hands up, making Italy giggle. America looked back at Italy and smiled.

"You're so slow! Even my grandma runs faster than that!" America laughed loudly.

"Sorry!" Italy called as he sped up. America stopped when he saw that McDonald's was closed down.

"What the hell... What happened..."

Italy stopped beside him, looking at the building. America rubbed his head and looked at the small Italian.

"Well, what now?"

"Have any Italian restaurants?" Italy asked. America snapped his fingers.

"Yes we do! There's a place near here that's called Little Italy and it's full of Italian stores and junk."

"Let's go!"

"Okay!" America raised his hand at a taxi, "Taxi!"

But the taxi kept driving.

"Jerks..."

"Why didn't he stop?" Italy asked. At that moment, two cop cars drove by. America just watched them drive by in amusement.

"Police cars!" Italy said happily. America raised his hand as another taxi was coming.

"Taxi!" he called, which the taxi stopped. They both got in.

"Driver! Take us to Little Italy."

The driver looked back and laughed.

"Kesese~"

"Dude, Prussia! Why are you here?"

"For vork of course. Mein Bruder got angry at me for being lazy," Prussia said as he drove.

"How is Germany by the way?" Italy asked.

"He's at ze haus drinking... I have to vork... It's not fair! I vant to drink too!"

"Haha!"

"You can drink when you get home~"

Prussia ended up driving pass Little Italy. America noticed this.

"Dude! You just passed it!"

"Fick!" Prussia shouted as he slammed on the brakes, jerking America and Italy forward.

"Owie!" Italy cried out. America gave Prussia money as he and Italy got out.

"Keep the change."

"I am awesome und jou know it!" Prussia screamed as he drove off.

"Let's get this party started," America said as he walked down to the store with Italy following close behind him. When they walked in, Italy looked around excitedly.

"I love this place~ It has a lot of girls!"

"Really? Are they pretty?" Italy asked.

"Like, wicked hot!" America said, his hands making fists as he held them in front of himself.

"Yay," was all the spacey Italian said. They went to the buffet, got some food and went to a table.

"Got enough pasta?" America laughed, as he sat down.

"Si," Italy replied as he sat beside him.

"Let's dig in!"

"Okay~"

As they ate, America looked at Italy and laughed, earning a confused look from the Italian.

"You have sauce all over your cheek!" America exclaimed as he grabbed Italy's chin and licks the sauce off. "There~ It's gone now."

"Grazie America," Italy said as he blushed.

"No problem," America said as the both continued to eat.

...

"Man, I'm stuffed," America said as he leaned back and rubbed his belly.

"Me too," Italy said with a smile. America smiled back.

"Where should we go now?" Italy asked.

"Hm... To the park?"

"Okay."

"Alright," America said as he put money on the table. They both got up and Italy looked at America. America smiled.

"Better get a taxi again~"

...

As they got out of the taxi, America looked up at the sky.

"The sun is setting..."

"Yea."

America walked over to the swings and said, "Let me push you."

"Okay," Italy said as he walked over to the swings and sat in one. America started to push him and Italy smiled. America laughed and pushed him higher, causing Italy to giggle. America saw a butterfly and got distracted. So the swing hit him and he fell flat on his back.

"... Ow..."

"Are you okay?" Italy asked as he got off the swing. America looked up at him.

"I don't know... That sure did knock the air out of me..." America said as Italy walked over and kneeled down. America blinked, still trying to figure out what had exactly happened. He rubbed his chest where he got hit, making Italy tilt his head. America sat up and smiled at him and Italy smiled back. He pulled Italy into a hug.

"I had fun today!"

Italy hugged back, "Me too."

America got up and helped Italy up.

"Come on let's play some more!"

"Okay!"

He ran to the sandbox, holding Italy's hand. He got in and looked at Italy.

"Let's see who can build the biggest sand castle!"

"Si!"

They both kneeled down and got to work.

...

"Done!" America shouted as he stood up.

"Me too!" Italy cheered and America looked at Italy's sand castle.

"Pretty good."

"Grazie."

"Yours may be taller but mine is wide," America stated as he crossed his arms.

"Yea."

"Since I'm the Hero, naturally I would win!" America said as he gave him a big smile.

"Okay," was all Italy said, being the spacey Italian he was.

America looked at the sky as Italy got up. Italy hugged him and America looked down at him and patted his head.

"Kiss?" Italy asked as he looked up at him.

"Okay," he said as he kissed him on the lips. Italy blushed and his eyes widened. America pulled away and smiled.

"How was it?"

"U-Um... I-It was good."

"Why did you look surprised when I kissed you?" he asked.

"It wasn't w-what I meant."

"Hm? But it's normal here," America commented.

"Really?"

"Really~ It's mostly common between friends and couples."

"I didn't know," Italy said.

"I like you so..." America kissed him again. This time Italy kissed back. America pulled away slowly and Italy smiled.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" America smiled as he asked, "We can watch scary movies and eat popcorn and play games!"

"Sure!" Italy said.

"We can even have some friends over if you want."

"I don't know if Germany would come."

"Germany?" America frowned. "He seems scary..."

"But he's a nice guy."

"I don't know. I would be happy enough with just you," America smiled at him.

"Okay," Italy said, blushing.

America hugged him and swung him around. He laughed loudly and Italy laughed with him. America hugged him tighter and stopped.

Only with Italy I can act as myself and he wouldn't care, America thought.

"I love you," he said to Italy.

"I love you too."


End file.
